Mine
by hEaRtBrEaKeR19
Summary: Takumi songfic... Do you believe at love at first sight? And you'll feel that there's a future about it...  Please R&R...


**Woot woot! Another songfic!**

**At last! I've made another one… I hope you like this…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… I don't own digimon and this song belongs to the singer which is Taylor Swift… And if you'll flame this one, well, think twice 'cause even that you'll report me, there still lots of people doing this kind of stuff...**

_**

* * *

Mine**_

_**Uh ohh oh**_

It was in the middle of noon when a 17 year old girl, Zoe Orimoto, walked on the sidewalk of a busy town. She and her parents were new there as they move their only weeks ago.

While she was walking, she felt the warmness of the weather even she was wearing a purple spaghetti dress with her hair braided. Then she felt a grumbling sound on her stomach, a sign that she was hungry.

Zoe stopped by on a restaurant, it was crowded and all of the crew inside were in a rush on who will they go first. Good thing she had found a table to sit on even that there are many people eating at the time of lunch.

She like her new home, although she's not used to it because she grew up in Italy, it's very hard to adjust her lifestyle being an American girl.

"God, I feel hungry." She murmured to herself as she still felt her stomach was out of food. Many waiters are in a rush every time when the clock stops at 12. People get to go to restaurants, fast foods or stores that sell food to buy their lunch.

_**Uh ohh oh**_

As she was waiting, she glanced to her side. Zoe saw a couple, probably married and they were in an argument about something. She remembers her parents; they were always fighting, not agreeing in one decision or reasonably, they were fighting on their financial needs.

There was a time when she was 8; she was walking through their corridors to the kitchen when she heard shouting inside the room. Zoe walked closely to the door while hiding behind the wall. She peeked on the door, finding that her mom and dad making the noise by shouting at each other. The little Zoe was hurt and made her walk away, crying.

But suddenly, her flashback was been cut when she heard a loud crash sound near the kitchen. It was one of the waiter's clumsiness who had made the noise; he accidentally bumps one of his friends which were holding a tray full of plates and leftovers. The clumsy waiter apologizes to his workmate but as soon as he was going to continue his work, he trip over by his own foot.

It was so embarrassing that he had fall twice that time, he just cover his face to hide himself from embarrassment but still continuing his job.

As he was dusting off the mess on his clothes, he just picked the table that is very far from the mess he had made.

"Hi, my name is Takuya, and I'll be your server today, may I take yo-" The waiter guy, naming Takuya was been cut off when he saw the girl that will be the one he will serve that time. And that girl is Zoe, of course.

Takuya was just dumbfounded, speechless, when he saw the sparkling emerald eyes of Zoe that was staring at him.

Zoe just smiled at him of his actions. "Umm... excuse me?" She snaps her finger in front of Takuya, waking him up from his La La Land.

"You were saying?" She smiled, trying not to laugh at him.

_**You were in college working part time waiting tables**_

"Umm, may I take your order?" Takuya repeat what he will just say. He was blushing hard that Zoe can really see the red in his face.

"One lasagna and coke please." Zoe ordered, still smiling at him while he writes the order she just said.

Immediately, Takuya rushed to the kitchen, attaching the note with the order on a small window.

_**Left a small town, never looked back**_

As the food was given to Zoe, Takuya can't stop looking at her. He was watching her all over the time she was eating the order, like he was secretly spying on her. He wants to get closer to her but he was too shy because of the accident happened earlier.

After Zoe finished the food, he actually writes something in a paper and insert it with the bill check. When he had given the bill, he was just like nervous or something that if his plan may not work.

Zoe read the bill check, but she had notice a note that is with the check. She read it and smiled at the message inside it. It was said, 'Can I take your number?' with a smiley face at the end. She glances at Takuya, he was 'pretending' chatting with his pal but he is secretly admiring her.

_**I was a flight risk with the fear of fallin'**_

Minutes later, she gave the bill check to the same guy who had given the check from the first place.

Takuya looked at the paper, but when he read it, he seemed to not see any number. But when he turns the paper around, he was surprise from what he just saw.

There was a cellphone number written on the back of the paper with a message saying 'I'll be waiting for your call.'

_**Wonderin' why we bother with love if it never lasts**_

It was 3 in the afternoon; Zoe was lying on her bed. She was thinking about the guy she had met on the restaurant earlier.

"I think I'll like this town." She said while looking at her cell phone, resting on the nightstand table.

Never been in her life that she felt the way she look at him.

It must've been love.

Zoe closed her eyes, but not knowing that she'll be dozing off after that.

_**I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch**_

Takuya looked at Zoe, lying at her lap. His chocolate ones meet her emeralds.

They both laugh, enjoying the accompaniment of each other.

"I can't believe that I will actually meet you." Takuya spoke. He touches her hair, falling through his face.

"I know… it's pretty unbelievable that me… you… together." Zoe replied, running her hands at his hair, messing it up.

"Hey!" Takuya caught her hand as he sit up from his place. As soon as he was standing, they made a fight on messing each other's hair.

_**The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes I can see it now**_

In fact, they actually enjoy it. And they end up pillow fighting, running around the living room.

Takuya gets to hit Zoe; resulting her to stumble down. However, the fact that he's running, he also fell down, landing on top of her.

Again, they're staring at each other's eyes. Takuya slowly lean to Zoe's face; it was inches away before they will kiss.

When suddenly, they heard the door opened. It was Zoe's father.

But the thing that fathers will react when they saw their daughters with a guy didn't happen after that. He just goes upstairs with the suitcase he's holding.

The two quickly stands up, fixing their selves up.

Although that was a little embarrassing, they still laugh on it.

_**Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time**_

Zoe was sitting beside the seashore, looking at the waves crashing on the sea.

Yet, she felt something snaked at her waist, and then someone kissed on her cheeks. She looked at her side, noticing it was only Takuya.

She playfully slaps him on the face. "I told you don't sneak on me like that."

"Sorry, I can't help on doing it." Takuya smiled.

Instead of she'll be angry, she just joins on gleaming with him and put her arm around his neck while he was at her back.

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

"Come on Takuya, hurry up!" Zoe shouted at her boyfriend while carrying a box.

Takuya was also carrying something, but he was carrying 3 boxes in a row.

"I'm coming…" Takuya answered, barely seeing where he's going. "As soon as I'll take these boxes inside."

They move out to a new house near on a lake. The environment was beautiful, the weather was fine, sun is shining, and trees surround the place, making it shadier.

They want to make their relationship to the next level so they decided on moving out, on their own. The house they found was a perfect spot for a new family to begin.

_**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place**_

Zoe landed the box she was carrying at a side. She opened it and to her surprise, she saw a photograph of her family when she was little. She touches the photo, remembering the time when she saw her parents fighting. It was harsh that it was the first memory that she'll remember when she was still with them. A tear fell down from her eye.

Takuya had finally gets to put the boxes on place, but then he notice his girlfriend just standing at a corner, looking at a frame.

He went to her, "Are you okay?" He consoled.

"Uh, yeah… I'm fine." Zoe wiped the tear that fell on her cheek.

Takuya felt pity on her; he knows what life she had gone. Her family almost broke because of the arguments of her parents.

_**You learned my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**_

He helped her wiped the tear from her face. "Don't worry, Zoe." He said. "I promise that we'll never do what you're parents had done."

Zoe smiled, she was happy that Takuya was there for her, and she knows that he'll be with her forever.

Takuya pulled her as he dances her. Zoe was laughing hard but she like what they're doing. He turns her then pulled her to his chest, hugging her.

He pecked her on the cheeks, but Zoe just turns her face to him that makes him kissing her on the lips._**  
**_

_**But we've got bills to pay  
We've got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take yes, yes  
This is what I thought about**_

Time had passed and it was a mess, but not quite…

Still, Takuya got a good job on the nearby city while Zoe had a part-time job on a store as a clerk. But something was wrong; they have serious fight on financial parts, arguing on some small things and other conflicts about something.

Zoe thought that maybe it's just normal thing on people who are living together but she felt something will happen.

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

They were in a boat on the lake near their house. Takuya was the one who is paddling the boat through the middle of the water. Zoe just stared on him while he was rowing the boat, all of the paddling they were quiet.

When Takuya had made their way in the middle, he rested a little on the work he done, it's hard when you're sculling alone.

He glances at Zoe that was looking at the water, watching the fishes swim. Nevertheless, he was getting something on his pocket, causing Zoe to notice.

"What are you getting in your pocket?" Zoe asked.

"Uh… nothing… there's nothing." Takuya stopped on moving his hand from his pocket, making Zoe to be suspicious.

"Say, there's something on your back." Takuya said, finding a way on her looking at the other side.

"Where?" Zoe fell from his trick.

While she was looking at her back, Takuya rapidly took out a ring box and open it. There's a beautiful diamond ring inside it. He was completely silent while Zoe was still looking what was the thing Takuya was saying.

"I don't see any-"She was cut off when she saw the ring that Takuya's holding. "T-Takuya… w-what's that?" She can't believe on what she's seeing.

"Is it obvious?" Takuya chuckled.

"A-are you g-going to propose?" She really can't believe what was happening.

He just smiled then holds her hand. "Yes… I know you're surprise about this, but-"Takuya gulped, "will you marry me?"

Silence had occurred. But then Zoe replied, "Y-yes… YES!" She raised her arms and hugged him.

Takuya tightly hugged her, so happy that finally, he had propose to her for a long time.

When they broke the hug, Takuya pulls the ring out the box and slowly put it on Zoe's finger.

Once he had worn the ring to her, Zoe quickly kisses him on the lips. To his surprise, he almost fell down, but good thing he regain the balance and they didn't stumble down to the water.

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

Nonetheless, something happened…

It was 2:30am on the clock and Zoe was waiting for Takuya to come home. She was very worried about him; he never gets to go home on that time.

Suddenly, she heard the door open. She slowly gazes on the door and she saw Takuya. He looks tipsy, maybe he got drunk after work.

"What the hell happen to you?" Zoe screamed.

Takuya heard her fiancée but he didn't seem to care. He continues on walking inside the room.

"Takuya, what's wrong with you?" Still, Takuya didn't care.

Zoe was pissed at him. She went closer to him and hardly slaps him on the face, making a red mark on the cheek.

Takuya was hurt then he evilly glares at her. "What was all that for?" He yelled.

"What happen to you Takuya? Why are you doing this?" Zoe cried.

"It was only a party, nothing happened."

"Party? What party? Tell me!"

"It's just a friend's birthday. We just have a fun time…"

"But you said you're on overtime work. You can just say that you'll go to a friend's party."

"I just want to rest; maybe we can talk about this tomorrow."

Takuya was about to go upstairs when Zoe pulled him. "You're not going anywhere until you'll answer my question."

"Zoe please… Can we just talk about this tomorrow? I just want some shut eye!" He looked away from her but she still continues on stopping him. "Don't you dare turn your back at me like that!"

They start shouting at each other, their voice echoing on the room.

"Will you SHUT UP!" Takuya yelled. "I can't take it anymore! I have it with you… I don't want to hear a word with you… I just wish that I didn't propose onto you… and I wish that I've never met YOU on the first place!"

The last sentence that Takuya spell out hits Zoe badly. She slap him again on the face but much harder than before.

"I knew this will happen." She cried, tears running from her eyes. "You said we'll never do what my parents done. But what now?"

Suddenly, she walked away. Zoe went out of the house, running away from it.

_**And I remember that fight 2:30 AM  
You said everything was slippin' right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**_

"Zoe, I'm sorry!" Takuya catch up on her which she was very far away from him.

She continues on running while crying. She remembers the time she saw her parents fighting; it was the same feeling when she ran away from that time.

Zoe stopped on running. The memories were still running through her head. She can't take it away.

_**Brace myself for the goodbye**_

As she continues to cry, Takuya slowly catch up on her.

"Zoe, I'm very very sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Takuya spoke. He tries to hold her hand but Zoe keeps on taking it back.

_**Cause that's all I've ever known**_

"If you want me to go away, I'll do it 'cause that's what you want." Zoe said.

"Zoe, listen." Takuya slowly turn her to face him. Her eyes were full of tears. He wiped it all out, "Listen to me… I know that I done a mistake… But I didn't forget what I promise to you…" Zoe stops crying.

_**Then you took me by surprise**_

"I love you Zoe and no matter what happen… I'll never leave you alone." Takuya cheered. He slowly leans on her. Then his lips collided on her.

Zoe felt that he was sorry on what he had done. She wrapped her arms to his neck deepening his kiss.

_**You said "I'll never leave you alone…"**_

_**You said  
"I remember how we felt sittin' by the water  
And every time I look at you it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine"**_

The time has come, they had their vows on the church.

They had decided to get married. They had learned that every fight is one of the things that make a relationship stronger. If they give up the fight, they also give up their relationship.

_**Hold on, we'll make it last  
Hold on, never turn back**_

Years later, they got a son who was still an infant. His name was Carlo.

Zoe was holding her son on the bed. Takuya was looking at him, smiling at his perfection. He got Zoe's hair and lips while he got Takuya's eyes. But he almost resembles her mom.

Takuya kissed Zoe on the lips, and kissed his son's forehead. Then he whispered, "I'll never going to leave you and your mom."

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

They have a fun life with their son.

There was a time when they celebrate Carlo's 4th birthday. But still, Carlo can't blow the candle by himself. He got tired on blowing; he just let his parents to do the job.

There was another time when they enjoy their bonding on the beach. It was a fun day, which they're together playing on the water.

_**Do you believe it?  
**__**(Hold on)**_

_**We're gonna make it now  
**__**(Hold on)**_

_**And I can see it**_

_**Yes, yes**_

Zoe woke up from her bed when she heard her cell phone rang. It was just a dream, but it felt like it could be true.

She grabbed the phone and flips it open. She saw an unknown number. She opens the message and she just smiled.

The message was, 'Hi… I'm Takuya, the guy on the restaurant that you went earlier… Can I ask what your name is?'

_**I can see it now (see it now, see it now)…**_

**FIN…**

**

* * *

WHOO! Finished! My fingers hurt… 6 straight hours, thinking the flow of the story…**

**I hope you like it and please, read and review…**

**And if you remember my other songfic 'The Way I Loved You' (if you still didn't know it, you can check it on my profile) I have done a cover of it, this is the link of the cover…**

_**http:/heartbreaker19**_

_**.com/gallery/#/d2ycrnk**_

**I hope its fine…**

**Stay tune for another songfic, CWR and the new story 'Your Guardian Angel'…**

**See ya!**


End file.
